Girl Talk
by RonWeasleyismiking
Summary: Natasha Romanoff and Selina Kyle meet up for drinks and discuss the men in their lives. Clint accidently crashes girls night.


_Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Marvel and DC own it all._

_Summary: Natasha and Selina meet up for drinks and discuss the men in their lives. Clint accidently crashes girls night. _

Girl Talk:

Natasha hailed a cab as she stepped out of Stark Tower. She normally didn't take cabs, but with her newfound "fame" that came with being an Avenger, she couldn't walk twenty feet without being pestered for a photo or an autograph. And it was worse if she was with Stark, or even Clint. The girls _loved _Clint. Not that she could blame them, but sometimes it got on her nerves that so many people knew so much about them.

She paid the cab driver and headed down the street. She approached the bar halfway down the block and the bouncer waved her in, giving her a nod. Natasha wouldn't call herself a regular by any means, but this was her place when she needed a drink. No one bothered her, no one even recognized her, and for that, Natasha was grateful.

Natasha walked to the bar and pulled out her phone glancing over her messages. She saw a group message from Tony, but didn't bother reading it. He was always texting the gang for "group bonding." This would vary between movie night, where Clint and Tony would argue over Star Wars vs Star Trek or bar hoping, which meant Cap was responsible for getting the team home in one piece.

She put her phone away as she approached the bar top. Joe, the bartender walked over to her, "The usual?"

"Think I'm gonna mix it up a bit, Joe. Pitcher of Stella, please" Joe nodded. Both he and Natasha knew she rarely drank beer.

"Tough day?"

"Aren't they all?" Natasha muttered, "Hey, is Selina here"

He placed the pitcher on the bar, waving away her credit card. "Back booth, upstairs. She already started a tab"

Natasha grabbed the pitcher, thanked Joe, and made the trek up the stairs. The back booth wasn't where they normally sat, but the bar had been getting busier and busier, which meant the back booth was slowly becoming their booth.

Natasha set the pitcher down and threw her purse into the booth, "Hey"

Selina Kyle looked up from her phone and smirked, "Took you long enough, Romanoff. Thought I was going to have to send a search party"

"We had a situation. Took a bit longer than expected" Natasha poured herself a glass of beer and took a long sip, "How are things in Gotham?"

"Oh, just fabulous. I don't know how people can still live there after the shit Joker and Bane have done to that city"

Natasha nodded, downing her glass in another long sip, "We're surrounded by idiots."

"Hey, slow down there kid, we've still got hours of drinking ahead of us"

Natasha smirked and poured herself another glass, "How's the Bat?"

Selina raised her eyebrow and shot back "How's the archer?"

"Touche" Natasha took another drink and groaned when she heard her phone vibrate again, "Stark. That bastard won't leave me alone for five minutes"

Selina didn't respond and instead downed the rest of her drink in one gulp. She signaled to a waiter for another. "What's with the beer? You're normally vodka or nothing"

Natasha put her phone down and ran a hand through her hair. "Tough day at the office."

The two were interrupted by the arrival of Selina's drink. Selina caught Natasha's eye, "I think we need something a bit stronger than Stella and Long Island Iced Tea's, don't you think, Romanoff? Tequila shots?"

Natasha put down her beer and nodded. Tequila it was.

Twenty minutes later, Selina was telling Natasha just what the hell had been happening in Gotham and was just telling her what Batman's true identity was.

"Bruce Wayne? That immature billionaire? Bull shit" Natasha shook her head and downed another shot, "Impossible"

Selina shrugged, "What can I say, I should have noticed the similarities. I mean there's only one man in Gotham with an ass like that" Natasha looked up from her beer, "What?"

"Hey a girl can appreciate a good ass when she sees one" Natasha agreed and raised her glass in a mock toast.

Natasha poured the rest of her beer into the glass, "why'd you go back? You could have left and been rid of that city"

Selina took a sip of her rum and coke, biding her time, "Yeah, well, after what I'd done to Bruce… I couldn't leave him to Bane again. He was fine on his own, really, it was just that crazy ex girlfriend that he wasn't ready for"

"Clint doesn't have any crazy ex's" Natasha blurted out before her brain processed what she had said.

"Oh, so this infamous archer you won't shut up about finally has a name" Natasha rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that look, you and I both know he's on your mind as much as Bruce is on mine"

"Isn't Bruce… I mean, I heard Batman was… Dead"

Selina smirked into her glass, "As if death could keep him from me" She stabbed the ice in the bottom her drink with her straw, "Batman died that day, but Bruce came back. He found me in Gotham, and well, we're leaving"

Natasha frowned into her glass, "What do you mean?"

"I felt this was an appropriate way to say goodbye. Drunk." She raised her glass and downed the rest.

Natasha didn't say anything for a few minutes and finally decided to signal for another round, "One more?"

Selina nodded. "So you want to tell me about your archer now that I spilled everything about Bruce?"

Natasha shrugged, "Not much to tell"

Selina scoffed, "Oh, right— What…" Selina peeked over the side of the booth and looked downstairs to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on?" Natasha was suddenly alert, and began reaching for her bag when Selina shook her head, stopping her.

Selina smirked and pointed behind her, "This night just got 20 times better"

"W-why?" Natasha asked tentatively, and then she heard it: Tony Stark's laugh, "Oh no"

Selina smirked again and nodded, "Oh yes"

Natasha slouched into the booth, "How did they find me?"

"Stark, get me a beer, will you?" Natasha recognized the voice. Clint.

"That him?" Selina asked, recognizing Natasha's sudden change in body language. Natasha nodded, a bit too drunk to tell Selina off. "I think they're coming up"

The waiter dropped off their next round (forth, but who's counting) and Natasha took one of her shots off the tray and finished it before the waiter could set everything down.

"I think there's room upstairs, Bruce" Cap's voice could be heard over the low rumble of the bar.

"Nah, let's stay down here. I want to catch the end of the game" Natasha had never been more grateful for Bruce's unhealthy obsession with the New York Knicks. She set the empty shot glass down, smirking at Selina who just shrugged, "Guess you're in the clear"

Natasha was just pouring her and Selina two more glasses of beer when she heard: "Nat?" Clint. Damn his master assassin abilities.

Natasha looked up and saw Clint making his way towards the table, "You didn't answer my texts?"

Selina looked absolutely delighted at what was about to take place. Natasha was grateful for the mass amounts of alcohol she had drank.

"I was busy, Barton" Clint didn't seem to be put off by Natasha's attitude, instead, he gave her a large smile and squeezed into the booth next to her.

"Yeah, you look _really_ busy, Tasha" Selina near choked over her drink. She shot Natasha a look of shock. She'd never heard anyone call Natasha anything besides Romnaff or Natasha and live. Natasha didn't respond.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Clint Barton" He extended his hand and Selina gave it a quick shake. She noticed, that like Bruce, he has impeccable arm muscles.

"Selina Kyle"

If Clint knew her alter-ego was Catwoman, he didn't mention it, instead he turned his attention back to the red haired Russian.

"All you had to do was tell me you were going out for some girl time and I would have made sure the gang stayed out of your hair"

Natasha shrugged and took another drink, "I had no idea you guys knew about this place"

"What place doesn't Stark know about?" Clint asked taking a sip of his beer. "So what have you girls been up too?"

"Drinks and gossip, of course" Selina answered, raising her glass to tap against Natasha's. Clint absentmindedly ran his hands up and down Natasha's arm. Natasha didn't even seem to notice; Selina was shocked to see her almost relax into Clint's half embrace.

"So you're the archer then?" Natasha groaned, and Clint gave Selina a huge grin.

"Yes I am"

"It's nice putting a name to a face" Natasha shot Selina a dangerous glance that would have made her cringe if she wasn't Catwoman, "this one won't shut up about you"

Natasha groaned out loud, and put her face in her hands, "Oh" was all Clint could get out, "Somehow I don't believe that. Can't get more than a few syllables out of her at a time" He looked down and winked at Natasha who elbowed him in the gut.

Selina finished her drink and picked up her phone, "You two are a match made in assassin heaven. I'll be right back."

Clint waited until Selina had stepped away before turning towards Natasha, "So, you've been talking to your friends about me?"

Natasha rolled her eyes, "you wish, Barton. I was merely telling her about your inability to keep your mouth shut over coms"

Clint laughed and twirled one of Natasha's curls, and whispered into her ear "You love me over coms"

He dropped a kiss on her check and Natasha opted to finish the rest of her drink before taking any further action. His breath was hot on neck when she turned to face him.

"You're killing me Barton" He laughed again and caught her lips in a long kiss that left her aching for more.

"Just for the record, are you having drinks with Catwoman?"

Natasha nodded, letting her hands wander over Clint's sculpted arms in her drunken state. "Yup, nothing gets by you, Hot shot"

Clint huffed, "Do I even want to know how the two of you met and became drinking buddies"

Natasha handed Clint one of the two remaining shot, "Nope."

Clint's face turned when he tasted the tequila, "Ugh, you hate tequila. What's making you drink this shit straight up?"

Natasha shrugged, "I've got some stupid archer on my mind and tequila seemed like a good way to get it.. you.. off my mind for a bit"

Clint's shoulders sagged and he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, making it stick up in a way Natasha found very sexy, "Tash, you don't need to drink yourself to death to figure out what we have. You could always just, I don't know, talk to me!"

Natasha laughed and pulled his lips down towards hers, deciding this was a much better solution than talking. Natasha put her empty beer glass down and swung her legs around so that she was straddling Clint. His hands wrapped around he back and brought her flush against him. Clint's lips found hers once again and just as her hand was making its way dangerously up his thigh a loud cough broke them apart.

Selina was sporting a huge smirk when she slid back into the booth, "Sorry to interrupt you two…"

Clint groaned into Natasha's ear as she moved off of him and shoved him out of the booth. "It's time for you to go, Hawkboy. Selina and I have stories to swap"

"Oh, right, girl time" Clint downed the rest of his beer and put the bottle back on the table. He leaned over and gave NAtasha a long kiss before stepping back and turning towards Selina, "It was very nice to meet you, Ms. Kyle"

Natasha's eyes sparkled with lust as she watched Clint walk away. He was putting extra swagger in his, but Natasha was appreciative of how well his jeans hugged his ass. "He does have a very nice ass" Selina said, toasting to it once more.

"Told you"

The pair of deadly women sat in silence for a few minutes before Selina blurted out, "You're fucking him, right?"

Natasha raised her eyebrows, "Are you fucking Bruce?"

"Touche"

~Fin


End file.
